


Вспомни, кем мы были

by Vincenta (rmsmwia)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве Стэны решают закопать коробку с посланием в будущее. Сорок лет спустя Форд находит её в Хижине Чудес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомни, кем мы были

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember Who We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101841) by [Ecchima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima). 



> По идее, это джен, но если вы шипперите Стэнцест, то увидите эту историю совсем в другом свете.

— Эй, Форд?

— Да, Стэнли?

— Знаешь, что будет круто?

— Что?

— Если мы отправим послание в будущее!

Форд оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на своего близнеца, с нетерпением ёрзающего на нижней половине их двухъярусной кровати.

— Ты предлагаешь… написать письмо нашим взрослым версиям и закопать его?

— Именно! — ответил Стэнли с широченной улыбкой. — Ведь через неделю нам исполнится тринадцать, и мы станем подростками!

— Это да, но при чём здесь послание?

— Я просто подумал, что, когда мы вырастем, будет приятно получить что-нибудь из детства, понимаешь? — объяснил он немного смущённо.

Форд задумался на минутку. Он так сильно хотел поскорее вырасти и изучать всё новое, что почти забыл, что Стэнли мечтал питаться только мороженым до самой старости и побывать в Нетландии. 

— Ну… да, будет интересный эксперимент, — наконец улыбнулся Форд, потому что ему и вправду любопытно, кем он будет лет через двадцать.

— Правда-правда? — Глаза Стэна загорелись.

— Правда-правда.

— Вот и славно! Я уже придумал, что тебе напишу!

— Погоди, что?

— Как же я могу отправить послание только себе, а тебя оставить с пустыми руками? — удивился Стэн, вздёрнув бровь. — У меня есть кулаки, а у тебя — мозги, так что конечно я напишу тебе письмо!

Это всё объясняло.

— Конечно… Я так понимаю, и мне надо будет что-нибудь тебе написать?

Стэнли пожал плечами.

— Только если захочешь.

Форд ухмыльнулся про себя. Понятное дело, брат тоже ждёт письмо для себя в будущем.

— Слушай, а что, если мы отправим ещё и какие-нибудь штуки из детства? Твои стеклянные шарики, например?

— О ДА! — восхищённо воскликнул Стэн и сразу же захлопнул рот руками, с опаской оглядываясь на дверь их спальни.

Они немного подождали в напряжённом молчании и, уверившись, что отец не придёт, одновременно выдохнули с облегчением.

— Ну, я пойду начну, а в конце недели мы всё соберём в коробку и закопаем её на пляже, согласен?

— Согласен.

Стэнли достал пачку листов и принялся заполнять их строчка за строчкой неровным детским почерком. Иногда он останавливался, перечитывал уже написанное и вычёркивал целые фразы, пытаясь подобрать слова получше. Наблюдая за ним, Форд начал размышлять и о своих письмах. Придумать, что отправить себе самому, было несложно: он уже сформулировал несколько вещей, о которых хотел бы помнить, когда станет старше; но вот что написать Стэну?

В течение всей следующей недели Форд постоянно заставал брата над листами бумаги, грызущего очередную ручку и изредка почёсывающего в затылке Ему было любопытно, почему написание письма занимает у Стэна столько времени. Обычно тот писал что-нибудь на отвяжись и уж точно никогда не перечитывал. Но потом Форд вспоминал, что и сам ещё ничего не написал, так что это, наверное, нормально.

В конце недели он наконец придумал, что сказать Стэну, и они пришли на пляж, держа между собой коробку с небольшими безделушками и целой пригоршней стеклянных шариков. Стэнли вытащил из кармана два конверта: тот, который предназначался Форду, был гораздо толще, чем тот, который он хотел передать себе.

— Готов, Шестипал?

Форд тоже достал свои конверты. Ему было стыдно, что письмо для себя вышло длиннее, чем для Стэна, да и вообще оба они были намного тоньше, чем у брата.

— Всегда готов… — улыбнулся он, пытаясь не показать свои настоящие чувства.

Вместе они закопали коробку и побежали домой, выкрикивая на ходу: «Пайнсы! Пайнсы! Пайнсы!»

***

Форд нечасто поднимался из своей лаборатории в течение дня. Стэн выразил свою позицию совершенно чётко: «Не подходи к детям!»… Но даже после того, как брат позволил ему общаться с Диппером после той запоминающейся игры в «Подземелья, Подземелья и Ещё Больше Подземелий», ему всё равно казалось, что лучше оставаться в подвале, пока Стэн был занят в Хижине Чудес.

Но в тот день Стэна не было дома. Он вместе с близнецами и Зусом уехал кататься по окрестностям. Как понял Форд, в планах было устраивать кавардак в других туристических магазинчиках Гравити Фолз. Не очень-то интересующийся делами наверху, он выслушал брата вполуха и уловил только, что на выходных остаётся дома один.

Но любопытство всегда было его слабостью. Как бы плохо Форд ни думал о брате, тот факт, что Стэн превратил его дом в туристический аттракцион, зарабатывая на этом деньги и оплачивая счета, не мог не впечатлять. Он даже сохранил всё его научное оборудование, правда, использовав непробиваемый контейнер как аквариум и украсив гостиную черепом динозавра.

Прогулявшись по самым обжитым частям дома, Форд заглянул и на чердак. Комната, которую Стэн сделал для близнецов, заставила его улыбнуться: она была немного похожа на их старую спальню в Нью Джерси. Плакаты, которые развесила Мейбл, были такими розовыми и блестящими, что Форд сразу представил, какую бы гримасу скорчил Стэн, окажись одно из таких украшений над его кроватью. Он рассмеялся в голос. Да, Стэн бы весь исплевался.

Половина комнаты, где обитал Диппер, была больше похожа на его собственную. Удивительно, как сильно эти близнецы напоминали ему о молодости. Вдвоём со Стэном они целые дни проводили на пляже… От воспоминаний о прошлом в груди у Форда кольнуло.

— У Стэна всё хорошо, а мне без него будет лучше, — пробормотал он себе в который раз.

Форд оглядел комнату, пытаясь отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей. И как только Стэнли удалось впихнуть сюда все эти вещи? Тут были и некоторые из неудачных изобретений Форда, и старые счета, и несколько статей и курсовых со времён университета, и…

Дыхание у него перехватило, когда одна из коробок показалась ему странно знакомой… Неужели?

Форд снял её с полки и расположился на полу. Царапины от песка на ржавых металлических креплениях напомнили ему о том, как почти что тринадцатилетний Стэн заботливо укладывал письма в эту коробку, и на секунду Форду даже показалось, что он чувствует запах моря.

Он открыл послание. Внутри было ещё больше песка и несколько сломанных безделушек. Распознав среди них любимого робота Стэна и несколько стеклянных шариков, Форд глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь перебороть тяжесть в груди.

— У Стэна всё хорошо, а мне без него будет лучше, — повторил он, откладывая игрушки в сторону.

Письма обнаружились сразу под ними. На одном из них стояла его собственная подпись, и этот конверт Форд отложил в сторону. Он не мог точно вспомнить, что себе написал, но был уверен, что это какая-нибудь ерунда, ничего интересного.

А вот и другой конверт. На нём тоже красовалось его имя, но написано оно было очень неаккуратным почерком, таким, как у Стэнли. Форд сделал глубокий вдох, достал письмо и начал читать.

_Дорогой взрослый Шестипал,_

_Надеюсь, твоя голова не стала слишком тяжёлой и не отвалилась, пока ты становился самым главным учёным на Земле._

Форд рассмеялся. Стэнли такой Стэнли.

Он продолжил читать, удивляясь про себя, как его брату удалось растянуть письмо на пять страниц. Стэн ненавидел писать и всегда говорил, что ручка когда-нибудь отдавит ему пальцы. И всё же... он добровольно взялся за написание такого длинного письма. В основном там были его мечты о будущем и вопросы типа «Надеюсь, ты наконец поумнел и научился ложиться спать в нормальное время» и «А как там Стэн о’ вор? Мы его закончили?»

Но к началу пятого листа тяжесть в груди Форда только усилилась.

_Я не собирался так много писать, и, надеюсь, тебе не надоело всё это читать. Я знаю, что тебе больше не нравятся все эти детские штуки. Ещё я надеюсь, ты стал успешным учёным. Хотя о чём это я? Конечно же, ты стал! И я горжусь тобой, вундеркинд._

_И, если ты хочешь оставить себе письмо, я только за. Оно будет тебе напоминать, что я всегда буду тобой гордиться, что бы ты не делал. И я всегда буду рядом, когда тебе это будет нужно. Понял, Форд? Ты и за тысячу лет от меня не избавишься!_

_С любовью, Стэнли._

Форд потрясённо выдохнул, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы. Это полное привязанности письмо только напомнило ему, что когда-то подобное проявление чувств между ним и Стэнли было в порядке вещей.

Эти бесконечные сорок лет он скучал по своему брату всем сердцем, а сейчас… сейчас он оказался слишком гордым и упрямым, чтобы просто это признать. Что за глупец.

Форд снова сделал глубокий вдох и вытер глаза, а потом взялся за своё письмо. Возможно, оно поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше.

_Дорогой взрослый я,_

_сейчас ты, несомненно, учишься в очень хорошем университете. Не забывай ложиться спать вовремя, или Стэн будет ругаться._

Не помогло. Его письмо было ничем не лучше.

Но всё же он продолжил читать давно написанные строки, и последняя прошлась будто ножом по сердцу:

 _Надеюсь, Стэнли не сильно обидится, что ты не отправишься с ним на поиски сокровищ. А если обидится, то перебори свою гордость и поговори с ним. Ты, наверное, ему нужен… Как и он тебе._

Каким же глупым он был.

Форд занялся поисками других писем. Незваные чувства сдавливали грудь, мешая ему дышать, и меньшее из того, что он мог сделать, было узнать, что же он сам написал брату.

Но, к его удивлению, писем в коробке больше не было. Либо Стэнли уничтожил остальные, либо хранил их в другом месте. К счастью, у Форда оставались целые выходные, чтобы их найти. 

Он тяжело поднялся и задумался: «Где же Стэн может хранить свои письма?»

В кабинете, конечно.

Форд спустился по лестнице и принялся за поиски в небольшой комнатушке, но писем там не было. Стэн, наверное, сжёг их, и теперь Форд никогда не узнает, что было там написано. Если бы только ему удалось вспомнить!

Погодите-ка… Есть ещё одна комната, в которой они могут лежать.

— Спальня Стэна, — прошептал Форд себе под нос и рванул к двери.

Найти письма удалось достаточно быстро: Стэн хранил их в тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Бумага сильно пожелтела и истрепалась, как будто он часто их перечитывал. Форд открыл то, которое написал сам.

В нём было всего лишь несколько слов.

_Дорогой взрослый Стэн,_

_всё, что я могу написать, ты уже знаешь. Но есть одна вещь, которую ты постоянно забываешь, и её я и повторю:_

_у тебя хватит сил на что угодно, если ты только вложишь в это дело всего себя. Ты не бесполезный. Я в тебя верю._

_Твой брат._

Он вспомнил, как стыдно ему было за свои короткие письма, тогда как Стэн написал ему сразу несколько листов. Складывая письмо, Форд заметил, что чернила в некоторых местах расплылись… как будто на них попали слёзы. Он присмотрелся получше, и то, как сморщились отдельные участки письма, не оставляло сомнений: Стэн действительно плакал, читая его послание.

Форд почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Искать письма было дурацкой идеей. Вообще, писать эти письма уже было глупо!.. Из-за этого сейчас было больно. И всё-таки он хотел знать, что же было в самом последнем послании.

Он осторожно взял конверт и вытащил из него несколько листов.

_Дорогой взрослый Стэн,_

_мы оба знаем, что главное — чтобы Форд получил своё письмо. Так что… Я надеюсь, что у тебя всё хорошо и вообще. И что ты всё ещё защищаешь этого ботаника любой ценой. Это ведь наша миссия, да?_

_Твоя более крутая молодая версия_

Все остальные листы были чистыми. Стэн просто затолкал их в конверт, надеясь показать, что ему много чего нужно сказать себе в будущем. Но это было только для вида, потому что Стэнли совсем не волновался о себе. Он волновался о Форде…

— Но почему? — шокировано выдохнул Форд, и слёзы опять подступили к его глазам. — Почему ты волнуешься обо мне? Я сделал так много всего плохого! — Он задыхался, охватив лицо ладонями и покачиваясь вперёд-назад. — Ты лучше меня. Всегда был. Ты лучше меня почти во всём…

Форд бормотал и бормотал, потеряв счёт времени. По щекам текли слёзы, но он не обращал на них внимания, погружённый в собственные мысли. И наконец, совершенно выдохшийся и обессиленный, он упал на кровать Стэна и провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


End file.
